Historic Moments (Civ6)
timeline]] Historic Moments are a feature added to Civilization VI in the Rise and Fall expansion pack, closely correlated with timelines and the Ages system. They represent historically significant game events whose main function is to help your civilization advance towards a Golden Age. Mechanics Historic Moments happen automatically as you play; indeed, there is absolutely nothing you have to do apart from playing and you will see regularly Historic Moments happening. Of course, it is of immense help if you know exactly what game events trigger Historic Moments and work towards them, much as you would work towards earning a particular Eureka moment. Each Historic Moment is added to your Timeline, so that it will be remembered by future generations (and so that you can review it later, if you feel so inclined). But much more importantly, each Moment earns you one or more points towards your Era Score, and this might lead your civilization into a Golden Age (as explained in detail here)! The exact number of points earned by a Historic Moment varies wildly, and sometimes the same Moment happening in a different World Era might earn different number of points, or none at all (as is the case with clearing a Barbarian outpost). There are also some particular events which may trigger Historic Moments every time they happen! For example, you will earn 1 Era Score point each time you excavate an Artifact or research a technology from the next era. Below you will find a complete list of Historic Moments, and how many points they earn. There is also a special Wonder, the Taj Mahal, that affects Era Score earned by Historic Moments. List of Historic Moments 5 Era Score Moments: 4 Era Score Moments: 3 Era Score Moments: 2 Era Score Moments: 1 Era Score Moments: Civilopedia entry Historic Moments are significant events that happen throughout the history of the game, ranging from being the first to choose a new form of government, to building a Unique Unit, to discovering Natural Wonders. There are dozens of these Historic Moments through the course of the game, representing world-first and player first achievements. These moments differ through the eras. For example, clearing a Barbarian Camp in the Ancient Era is an important milestone, but clearing one in the Modern Era won't even merit acknowledgement. You can view your Historic Moments at any time in your game by clicking on the History Timeline in the upper left toolbar. Each Historic Moment adds towards your Era Score for the era, which is the measure of whether you will rise into a Golden Age or sink into a Dark Age in the next era. If you are gaining lots of Historic Moments in an era, it means you are likely to go into a Golden Age in the next era. If you are the first player in the world to get a Historic Moment, you will earn more Era Score points. ru:Исторические моменты (Civ6) Category:Game element (Civ6) Category:Civilization VI: Rise and Fall